I Can't Lose You
by AngelOfFluffiness
Summary: After the battle with Count Waltz, Allegretto makes sure to tell Polka never to try and sacrifice herself like that again.'I can't lose you Polka, I wish you understood that so you wouldn't have just done that on me' PolkaAllegretto Quick Oneshot


Yup, its another one. Yay me!

Just finished the boss fight of Count Waltz and boy did Polka aggravate me! Not only was she very naive and idiotic to actually think we weren't going to get attacked if she just went but she messed up the leveling for herself by not being able to get any experience points for herself! And poor Allegretto, he got upset too! I was so so so sad and upset, I swear!

So this is my version of the scene, to which I let Allegretto set Polka straight since he didn't get to set her straight after that mess.

It doesn't exactly follow the game, of course not, but I do my best. And if it seems rushed, that's kind of an accident. I was having issues writing the battle scene out correctly and I think that's because of how Eternal Sonata lays out the battle system anyway or something like that. Plus it's meant to be fairly short and so forth.

**I Can't Lose You**

Allegretto's blue eyes were completely wide and completely shocked. What the hell did Polka think she was doing?

"Polka!" he yelled.

She stepped forward towards Count Waltz and Legato; passing the arm he had casted in front of her when Count Waltz had announced that he was after her. There was no way that Allegretto was letting Polka go with them, not without a fight! And yet, she had just went forward, without a thought it seemed.

"Don't worry Allegretto. I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Polka, no!" he hissed.

She moved forward anyway as she put on a brave face.

"I swore I'd spend the rest of my life helping people. That's what my journey is all about," she stated.

"Polka, don't go with them!" cried Beat.

"What a good girl you are. Wish there were more like you," Count Waltz stated.

The silver haired teen rushed forward, only to be struck by Legato's dragon slightly, making him kneel as the old man climbed down. He was barely listening as the old man gave some sort of lecture on staying calm and standing out of the way. Allegretto didn't care, nor would he ever give a thought to the words. It was mere buzzing in his ear as he watched Polka move closer to Count Waltz as he requested of her. He could not lose her, there was no way he was letting her do this!

Allegretto watched in ultimate dismay as Count Waltz and Legato performed some sort of test using an agogo and, apparently Polka made it glow. Count Waltz, the blond haired, purple eyed creep, put on a very sick grin as he moved towards Polka. Right before his eyes, Count Waltz dared to raise his hand to Polka. Eyes wide, Allegretto watched her two ribbon-like blond pigtails fly behind her as her body felt to the floor from a devastating slap from the count. That was it, Allegretto ran forward towards her, fury rising in his heart.

"Polka!"

Frederic and Viola ran forward too, since Polka was unable for the battle that ensued. Count Waltz ran towards them.

"You all are useless to me now, so I shall use you for my entertainment!"

The dragon Count Waltz rode in on joined the fight, but Allegretto immediately took it down with several regular hits and a devastating hit from Starlight Blast, his light special attack. In the rapid flashes of blue, he slammed the monster to its death, making it Count Waltz's turn to be taken down. And, no matter what, Allegretto swore on it all that Count Waltz was going down _**hard.**_

_'I can't lose you Polka, I wish you understood that so you wouldn't have just done that on me!'_

Viola called a Heal Arrow as Allegretto and Frederic leapt to the attack on Count Waltz. Unfortunately, Count Waltz immediately fought back and he fought back nearly as hard as Allegretto was. It just plain and simple wasn't going to be enough to save the evil count. He went for Apocalypse Fall, throwing Allegretto back hard.

"Ah!" yelped Allegretto, "Darn it! Sun Slash!"

"Careful! Heal Arrow!" called Viola.

"Spirits Pathway!" casted Frederic

Viola and Frederic rotate healing and attacking, bringing Allegretto back to par and sending him straight into battle again. He repeatedly slams Count Waltz with Starlight Blast and Sun Slash, delivering him severe pain at the mercy of Allegretto's sword; empowered by Allegretto's anger, plus his concern. It's not long before Count Waltz truly does go down hard, but then things really go haywire.

Legato takes the Mineral Powder infused with the glowing agogo Polka caused earlier, which turns him into a gigantic indescribable monster. In a flash, everyone is thrown down to the ground. When they come back around, a giant purple hole is in the air and Allegretto gapes at it.

"What the-? What is that?" he asks.

He stands as Polka and Salsa move towards him, looking at the giant hole from a distance.

"We need to find Legato and fast," Jazz notes.

The entire group of Viola, Beat, Salsa, March, Jazz, and Falsetto moves towards it. Polka heads towards it too, but Allegretto takes her arm for a moment, causing her to turn to him.

"Allegretto?"

"Did you honestly believe he wouldn't attack us? Polka, you know what kind of person he was; why did you do that?"

"I guess….I just hoped he wouldn't…I know it's selfish or something like that…but I didn't want any of you to get hurt. The way you were standing in front, I knew you'd get hurt first and I…couldn't…"

Allegretto turns her and puts his hands on her shoulders, shaking his head at the same time. The soft blond braids that started her pigtails fell softly against his hands like beautiful silk.

"Just please, for what it's worth, don't do it again. I can protect you; I can't handle seeing you get hurt or used or something like that. I can't lose you, okay?"

She nodded before giving him a smile, "Okay Allegretto. I'll do what I can."

He gives her a smile too before running with her to catch up with the others. Deep inside, he can only hope Polka can keep that promise of hers.


End file.
